A vehicle body is designed to withstand a variety of loads and stresses. The rear body portion of a vehicle typically includes rear body panels and quarter panels. A vehicle rear body panel typically includes an outer bumper portion and inner reinforcements. A rear panel, separate from the bumper, may also be positioned between the bumper and the trunk lid. The bumper portion, inner reinforcements, and rear panel typically are mounted at either end to rear end reinforcements provided on the vehicle for this purpose. A vehicle typically includes a right and a left quarter panel, each of which may require inner quarter panel reinforcements. Thus, the structural integrity of the rear portion of a vehicle is typically achieved by using several separate components.